flipped
by icecream23
Summary: i suck at summaries. come check it out anyway. i hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Thi is just I little overview of the "Flipped" book. I will write more if you want me to. A lot of what is written is taken directly from the book. 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I layed in bed, awake, while thinking about Bryce. He tried to kiss me at school today. Can you believe it? He tried to _kiss me_. I have been waiting for more than half of my life for that kiss. But for the last few weeks, I have learned to look beyond Bryce's beautiful blue eyes.

Did I let him kiss me?

No.

I almost did. After I realized that he had been throwing out my eggs for two years. _Two years!_ And then I overheard Garret and Bryce talking about me. About my chickens and salmonella poisoning. Then I heard them talking about my Uncle David. My blood ran cold.

"_A retard?" _I heard Garret say_ "well, that explains a lot, doesn't it? You know. . . about Juli?"_

_Silence._

_And the Bryce laughed and said "oh, right."_

My heart crumbled to tiny pieces.

Some sense came to me.

I still don't understand why Bryce tried to kiss me. Why me?

So, after that incident at school, I biked myself home and locked myself in my room.

I was just so…_confused_

My mother knew I needed time to think, but Bryce wouldn't leave me alone. He kept calling on the phone and knocking on the door. He even snuck around the house and tapped on my window!

This afternoon, I was reading a book in the front room with the curatins drawn, hiding from him as I had all week, when I heard a noise in the yard. I peeked outside and there was Bryce , walking across my grass. Stomping all _over my _grass!

I huriedly ran to my father.

"Stop him!" I cried

"calm down, Julianna" he saud and eased me back inside. "I gave him permission."

"Permission! Permission to do what?" I flew back to the window. "He's digging a _hole_."

"That's right. I told him he could."

"But why?"

I think the boy has a very good idea, that's why."

"But—"

"It's not goin to kill your grass, Julianna. Just let him do what he's come to do."

"but what is it?"

"Watch. You'll figure it out."

Later, I realized what he was doing.

"A tree?" I whispered. "He's planting a tree?"

"I'd help him, but he says he has to do this himself."

"Is it a . . ." the words stuck in my throat.

We both knew the answer. It was a sycamore tree.

Bryce finished up and thn then went home. And I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

I got up and went near the window. I saw Bryce looking out his window every once in a while. A little while ago he put his hand up and waved. I couldn't help it- I gave a little wave back. So maybe I should go over there and thank him for the tree.

Maybe my mother's right. Maybe there is more to Bryce Loski than I know.

………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.. so here's what happens next. I know its short, but its all i can write for this chapter. I hope you guys like it anyway. :)

* * *

I moved my window curtains and looked at Juli Baker's green yard and the growing tree I planted right in the middle of it. I knew how she loved that sycamore tree near the bustop and I just wanted to do this as a way of apologizing for all the things I've done that really upset her and to show her that he _does _care about her. I never thought I would feel this way for Juli. I have only recently started to open my eyes and see who she really was. And I _saw_.

Juli was special. She was different and that's what made me like her so much.

As I was looking out my window, I saw Juli looking out her window. I looked at her for a second, then I raised my hand and gave her a little wave. She waved back at me and I felt . . . happy. Then I saw her move away from her window and then out the door and then she's walking towards our house. She is walking directly to _our_ _house!_

She was at door and—the bell just rang!

"Oh, crap." I said to myself. I hurried down, heart beating so hard, I was afraid I would have cardiac arrest. When I got to the door I reached out a shaky hand and twisted the door knob.

_Come on, just pull the damn door. _I ordered myself. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open and there was Juli, with a smile on her face.

"Hi." I said, my voice cracking.

"Hey, Bryce!" she said with cheerfulness. "I would like to talk to you. Come on." she motioned for me to step outside. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I took a step, so that we were facing each other.

"I came over here to thank you for the tree. I really appreciate it." She said.

"No problem." I replied. It felt awkward talking to Juli. He never had an awkward conversation with her. Well, not _this_ kind of awkward anyway.

"Well,uhm . . . why did you do it?" she asked. _Uh-oh_._ What should I say? _

"I just wanted to . . . tell you that I'm sorry for throwing out your eggs, and about your Uncle David and for—everything." I said

"Bryce?"

"yeah?"

"Why. . . did you try to kiss me?" she asked while looking at her feet.

I didn't know what to say, but here i go. I took a deep breath.

"I-I just _had_ to" I stammered "These past few weeks, I felt my self liking you more and more when I saw you for who you really are. I came to my senses and now, I am finally _seeing_ you. and you grew more beautiful in my eyes" There, i finally said it. Juli wasn't looking at her feet anymore, she was looking directly into my eyes and that made me feel a little nervous.

Silence. We just stood there looking at each other, searching each others faces for _something. _

Then a couple of seconds later, maybe more, Juli's face lightened up and she smiled. She was smiling. I looked at her, maybe, just maybe, I'm forgiven.

"You know Bryce, I think that you really have changed."

"I think so too." I gave her a little smile.

"Well, I gotta go do some errands. See you later, Bryce."

"Oh, right. Bye"

She was walking away. I felt like a had to do something. "Juli,wait!" i called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Bryce?"

I took a few steps toward her. "Am I forgiven?" i asked

She nodded. "Yeah" she said quietly.

"Oh, and uh . . . would you . . go to the movies with me on Friday night?"

I'm hoping she says yes. I would like to get to know a little more, no, i would like to get to know her a lot more and I would be happy if she got to know me more too.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to write the chapters' character POV's depending on my mood, or what's happening in the story. :)

* * *

"Would you go to the movies with me on Friday night?" I heard him say when I was a few feet away from the door. I stopped and turned.

I looked those brilliant blue eyes. Bryce was asking me out! He was asking _me_ out. I controlled myself from trusting him too quickly. I searched his face, and his eyes and saw that he was serious and that he really is sincere.

"Really?" I challenged

"Yeah." He said

He _did_ say he was sorry and he planted me a tree. I can't say no to him. I just can't. I felt like I should give him a chance to prove himself.

"Of course" I said and his face lightened up instantly. I was pleased too. "I'll come by at seven PM." he said

"But, I have to tell my parents first."

"Yeah, no problem." He said, but something came across his eyes that I couldn't identify.

" We better get moving, I'll see at school , Juli."

"Bye." He turned to his house and walked away

I turned and took a few steps to my door. I sighed and turned the knob and it was open. My mom was squeezing some salad dressing in salad bowl, her back facing me. "Hi, dear." She said in her cheery voice. "Where have you been?" I walked in the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"I was having a-- conversation with Bryce."

"What did he say?" She said, clearly interested.

"He said he was sorry for everything and he-" I stopped.

"And he said--what, Juli?" She stopped mixing the salad and was now turned towards me.

"He asked me if I would go to the movies with him this Friday night." I said quickly without looking at her. When I looked at her she was smiling and then she came at me and hugged me. Then when she pulled away she said "Oh, I have to get you something nice to wear!" she clapped her hands together.

"No, Mom" I argued, but it was like talking to air. She finished up her vegetable salad and dumped it in a presentable glass bowl.

"This is so exciting! I have to tell your father." She walked away in a happy stance. Then I heard her say "`

At least I won't have to go through this 'conversation' with dad. I jumped off the counter and headed down the hallway to my room. _I wanna have a shower. _I grabbed some night clothes and headed to the bathroom. I turned the knob that says 'H' and water spurted out the shower head. I kicked my shoes off and peeled my clothes away then I got in quickly. I sucked in air loudly. It was _hot._ Then a couple seconds later, I felt myself relaxing, muscles loosening. Ahhh.

.................................................................................................................................................................

(next morning)

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _My alarm clock ringing over and over. My eyes opened and squinted a little at the light coming from the window. The beeping was still going so I slapped the thing off. It showed 6:30 am in bright red light. I guess I'm going to school today. It was Wednesday and it was a perfect sunny day.

I got ready and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Mom was getting something out the fridge. "Good morning, mom" I greeted. She pushed the fridge close. "Goodmorning, sweetie. do yount some omelets?" I grabbed the cereal and the milk. "No, thanks. I have some cereal today" As i ate my breakfast, I looked around, no brothers around at this time. After breakfast, i continued my daily routine, and the next thing to do was feed the chickens. I went outside and did just that, I even sang "My Girl" while I was at it. When I finished, I petted my wonderful chickens goodbye and grabbed my backpack I layed on the ground by the sofa. My brothers, Matt and Mike where finally up, and eating. Dad was eating mom's omelets too.

"Mom, dad, I'm riding the bus today. I Gotta go!" My dad gave me a look. He probably knew about Bryce asking me out and mom probably exaggerated it. i kissed my parents goodbye and they both said something similar like "Take care. love you" and my brothers couldn't care less.

I glanced at the time. just enough time. And as I was walking, carefree, smelling the fresh morning air, I heard fast steps coming up behind me. Someone half-running, and then "Hey." I heard someone say. It was just who i thought it was, Bryce. I was actually glad to see him. I slowed down, when he finally was at arm's length, my heart gave a little lurch when he touched my shoulder. But, it was obviously just a friendly gesture.

"You're riding the bus today?" He asked. I assume he's wondering about how I feel about the non-existent sycamore tree by the bus stop.

"Yeah." I said simply. The bus came into view and we walked towards it in silence, I looked at the barren soil where 'my' tree used be. Bryce noticed I was looking a the barren spot and I know that because I felt his hand on my back and he said "Are you okay?"I nodded then I looked up at him. He looked so concerned, so handsome, so . . .

_Beep! _

I blinked, Bryce removed his hand from my back. The bus was waiting for us, the other kids must have be in there already. We got in the bus, and alot of the kids were looking at us in this wierd way. I found an empty seat at the back, I walked towards it quickly and sat. I thought Bryce was going to sit next to me, but the idea shattered when I heard a snobby girl-voice asked him to sit next to her.

"Bryce, I saved a seat for you." she said.

* * *

sorry,

I dont have time to finish this chapter, but hopefully, I could continue it later. If you want, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT.

and this is like, my first/second fanfiction ever, so, i'm still learning.

reviews/ideas will be appreciated :)

thanks,

danielle


End file.
